Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean is a co-joint parody, mainly between Pirates of the Caribbean and Vampirina (although there are characters from other series, too). This Pirates of the Caribbean parody features Vampirina Hauntley, a 6-year-old, young vampire from Vampirina, as Captain Jack Sparrow. This is one of the parodies which contain Mr. Gore, a teacher in Vee and her friends' school (quite rare in parodies). It is produced by LothianVampire, BVN, NOS, NPS, NS, YAS, YDB, YDO, YBO, TLE, KEO, BIQ, BRU, YBD, BLE, XYX, YHX, XXE, YAE, YBC, ITL, INL, OKY, OHO, OMM, HEG, HUM, HQA, RNI, RGO, MRD, MVG, AAW, AAO, WJT, ECH, FZR, FRX, GNS, GKP, GWU, IYX, JPA, RVD, RWU, TCS, PUF, CZA, CCG, PTH, NDQ, Schkata, Brinton-Winderson, able:, KIC, HRL, ALI, FRI, Children's Television Workshop and OIB. Cast * Captain Jack Sparrow - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Will Turner - Mr. Gore (Vampirina) * Elizabeth Swann - Bridget (Vampirina) * James Norrington - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Grovernor Swann - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Joshamee Gibbs - Baileywick (Sofia the First) * Weatherby Swann - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Anamaria - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Pintel and Raggetti - Desmond Ravenson (Vampirina) and Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Marty - Boris Hauntley (Vampirina) * Davy Jones - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Cutler Beckett - Brian (Goldie & Bear) * Tia Dalma - Phoebe Ravenson (Vampirina) * Bill Turner - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Sao Feng - Grandpop (Vampirina) * Edward Teague - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Angelica - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Blackbeard - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Phillip Swift - Kazeem (Sofia the First) * Syrena - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * King George II - Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Master-At-Arms - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * John Cateret - Billy Gruff (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Pelham - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Armando Salazar - Jack Horner (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Turner - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Carina Smyth - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) Movies * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (production number: 1755) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest (production number: 1756) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 3: At World's End (production number: 1757) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides (production number: 1758) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 5: Dead Man Tell No Tales (production number: 1759) Gallery: Noimage.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Captain Jack Sparrow Noimage.png|Prince James as Captain Hector Barbossa Noimage.png|Mr. Gore as Will Turner Noimage.png|Bridget as Elizabeth Swann Noimage.png|Edgar Peepleson as James Norrington Noimage.png|Baileywick as Joshamee Gibbs Noimage.png|Brix as Weatherby Swann Noimage.png|Edna Peepleson as Anamaria Noimage.png|Desmond Ravenson as Pintel Noimage.png|Beanstalk Jack as Raggetti Noimage.png|Boris Hauntley as Marty Noimage.png|Bunga as Davy Jones Noimage.png|Brian (Goldie & Bear) as Cutler Beckett Noimage.png|Pheobe Ravenson as Tia Dalma Noimage.png|Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) as Bill Turner Noimage.png|Grandpop as Sao Feng Noimage.png|Jack B. Nimble as Edward Teague Noimage.png|Jill (Goldie & Bear) as Angelica Noimage.png|Robin Locks as Blackbeard Noimage.png|Kazeem as Phillip Swift Noimage.png|Twigs as Syrena Noimage.png|Jack (Goldie & Bear; Jill's little brother) as King George II Noimage.png|Jack Bear as Master-At-Arms Noimage.png|Billy Gruff as John Cateret Noimage.png|Kion as Henry Pelham Noimage.png|Jack Horner as Armando Salzar Noimage.png|Humpty as Henry Turner Noimage.png|Goldie Locks as Carina Smyth Newsroom * [[News: Vampirina Hauntley is Captain Jack from Pirates of the Caribbean|'News:' Vampirina Hauntley is Captain Jack from Pirates of the Caribbean]] (The Vampire Daily, 9 August 2018) Category:Pirates Of The Caribbean Category:Vampirina